


November 2019 - Friends to Lovers

by FletcherWolfe



Series: Sally Face Discord Monthly Challenge [5]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Gorgon Sal, M/M, Mpreg, werewolf larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherWolfe/pseuds/FletcherWolfe
Summary: Larry keeps Sal warm during the summer rainy season. Which results in some consequences and much desired changes.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Series: Sally Face Discord Monthly Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440892
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	November 2019 - Friends to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda part of the story proper. But it’s not actually how this happens.

Larry had not liked that ship that had shown up. He was much happier when it had left. Standing in the freezing rain didn’t bother him. His body heat caused steam to rise off of him.

Neil stood there dry. One of the perks of being a water elemental he guessed. Both Ash and Todd were in their tents. The rain was quickly becoming cold. But Larry had to find Sal. 

So he set off look for Sal. He had found the poor creature in a small cave shivering from the cold. Soaked and physically cold Larry brought Sal back to his tent.

For two weeks the rain poured. Half way through the first week Larry asked Sal if he was okay with mating to keep warm. Sal had agreed. Ash didn’t like it. But with the downpour there was nothing to be done.

For a week and a half Larry slept with Sal. Larry wasn’t stupid. Almost two weeks of continuous mating Larry knew the consequences heavily.

After the rainstorm Sal disappeared back too wherever he was residing on the island. Larry asked him to stay but Sal shook his head and left. Ash later berated Larry for his actions but Larry shrugged her off. 

For the next two months it would rain for two weeks straight and the stop for two weeks. Eventually Larry had had enough after a month and went to look for Sal.

He found him next to a mountainside. His scent had grown sweet. He was chipping away at some rock. Larry walked up behind Sal. Sal stopped carving the mountain.

“You left.”

“I’ve been living here for six years. I knew it was the rainy season. The ship being here caused me to not be able to get to safety.”

“We could have helped.” 

“With the next rain the beach will flood. You all need higher ground.”

“Sal”

“I can light a fire in my cave. The rain can’t get to it there”

Larry stood there unsure of what to do. He suddenly hugged Sal. 

“Your scent has changed.”

“I know”

“Please stay”

“I can’t. The shore isn’t stable”

“Sal...”

“Your friends should move closer to the mountains. When the rivers flood all the water will bury the beach.” 

“What about me?”

“What do you want?”

“I want you to be mine. I’ve had a taste of you and...” Larry buried his face in Sal’s shoulder. 

“You know I carry your child now.”

Larry turned Sal to face him. He pulled him close against his body. Pressing his lips against Sal’s in a ferocious kiss. Sal trembled in his arms. Larry pulled away.

“Stay with me. Please Sal.”

“No...” 

Larry looked away but Sal turned his face back towards him. The mask over his eyes removed.

“But you can stay with me.” Larry kissed him again. Sal then led Larry to the cave he dwelled in. Which they stayed in until the next dawn.


End file.
